Ami x Drake
by leochick123
Summary: Request from Gaia by Shiro Otemba, OC's by said user, Pokemon world.


Ami sat on the grass as she played with her Vulpix when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face, it was Drake. She usually tagged along with him but last night they couldn't make it to a town before she got too tired to carry on and decided to sleep under the stars. When she awoke to the sunlight, signaling it was around noon, beating down on her face, she saw that Drake was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't unusual however so she leaned up against a tree and released her Vulpix from it's pokeball so they could play together for a bit while she awaited his return.

She looked up smiling at him, "Back so soon?" she said jokingly. He just looked down with a blank expressions, not even bothering to answer her. He was tired from battling everything and everyone he came across, having gained much more money and left behind a trail of exhausted pokemon. He refused to say no to a battle, no matter how obviously easy it was for him to win. "Oh I see, just ignore be, well I know how to get your attention, I challenge you to a pokemon battle, and I bet you a hundred that I can win," she said getting up and smirking at the thought.

"You don't have one hundred anything," he said smiling at her challenge.

"Oh fine, party pooper, what about a kiss? If I lose I'll kiss you," she said smiling, knowing that her proposition was more for her own benefit than his.

"Just a measly kiss? I get those all the time, you'll have to do better than that," he said obviously heating up the betting as he often liked to do, especially with his little follower.

"Hmm…" she said thinking, "What about a kiss and I'll show you my tattoos," she said, proud of her idea. It would surely get his attention, since she had never mentioned them to him before now.

"You… have tattoos?" he said questioningly.

"Yes!"

"How many?"

"You don't get to know unless you win," she replied blowing a raspberry at him.

"Then let the battle begin," he smirked and threw out Omega.

She ran over a few yards away to give the battle room and threw out her Seviper. Omega used Flare Blitz and Ami's Seviper fainted in seconds. "Oh my poor baby!" she cried, "Nevermind, nevermind, you win you win!"

"Well that was quicker than I expected," said Drake bringing Omega back into it's pokeball. Ami called her Seviper back into it's pokeball until she got to the next town and could have it healed up. "Okay, one kiss and a tattoo show coming up, which do you want first?" she said smiling flirtatiously at Drake, trying to put out of her mind what happened to her poor Seviper. "Hmm…" he hummed thinking it over, "The tattoos first, you have me rather curious," he settled on his decision, smirking at his victory.

She pulled her hair up into a messy top bun to reveal the flames on the back of her neck. "There's one," she said pointing to it, as if it weren't obvious enough. She then pulled off her top in one swift motion catching Drake completely off guard. He was officially staring at an eighteen year old girl with her shirt off in the middle of a forest, that didn't seem weird at all. "Then there's this one," she said pointing to the matching tattoo on her side. "Oh wow, two, how rebellious of you," he said jokingly.

"That's not all," she said as she proceeded to pull of her shorts. He stared in awe as she stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear. She wasn't usually his type, but honestly almost any guy in this predicament wouldn't argue over a hair colour or small features like that. "And lastly this one here," she said pointing to another matching one on her hip. "Oh nice, and is that all of them?" he asked still gawking at her half naked body.

"Yes," she said gathering her clothes.

"What about my kiss?" he asked making a pouting face jokingly.

"Can't it wait until I get my clothes back on?" she giggled at the obviously turned on Drake.

"Ah ah ah," he said waving his finger with every two letter word, "My win, my rules, and I want that kiss now," he said smirking as he sat on the grass, legs crossed.

She dropped her clothes to ground as she crossed over to where Drake was sitting. "You gonna stand up for your kiss?" she said looking slightly puzzled.

"Nope, you have to come down here," he smirked yet again. She blushed and leaned down to kiss him, when her lips were almost at his he pulled her down so that she landed square on his lap, straddling him. "Oh," she said, a nice shade of crimson overcoming her cheeks. He blushed lightly but not noticeably and with that she planted a kiss right on his lips. She leaned back, "There, happy now?" she asked flirtatiously. "You call that a kiss?" he asked and grabbed her pulling him towards her as he laid a passionate kiss on her. "Now that is how you kiss," he exclaimed.


End file.
